mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
FAQ
The FAQs can be found in the Rule Book/Forums FAQ. Note: This page should be always updated for new info. This page contains the Frequently Asked Questions of Mineplex. FAQs How do I join a mini-game? There are several ways you can join a mini-game. The first way is to enter the portal behind the NPC; this will take you to an available game that is in the waiting Lobby. You can also click on the NPC; it will show you all available servers, for joining and spectating, the maps and how many players are within them. You can also right-click with the compass in your inventory; this will show you all the available games. ---- How do I create a party? To create a party with another user, type /party or use the "nametag" in your hotbar. ---- How do I talk in party chat? Type @ to talk in party chat. ---- How do I message all online staff? Type /a to message all online staff in your lobby. Staff are mainly found in Lobbies 1-5 ---- What is the number before my name? The number before your name is your level. As you play games, you gain experience, with bonuses if you do well! If you get enough exp, you level up, and the number in front of your name changes. Every 20 levels the color changes to help show off your expertise! ---- How do I get gems? Gems are the main currency on Mineplex. To receive gems you just have to play games! The better you do, the more gems you earn! You also may receive gems by completing achievements in games, which will give you a large amount of gems as a reward. You can also visit Carl the Creeper daily to receive gems as well. ---- How do I get treasure shards? Treasure shards are the secondary currency on Mineplex. You can get those when you receive a duplicated item from chests, game loots at the end of each game, and visit Carl the Creeper daily to receive even more treasure shards with other bonuses! ---- How do I open Treasure Chests? Right-click one of the four chests (located outside the spawn platform) while in /hub. This will open up a GUI, with three Chests in it: old, ancient, mythical, illuminated and seasonal. If you have received any of these chests from buying them, you can click on them. This will spawn 8 chests around you. You are able to open four of the chests and will receive loot from them. You can only select one chest if you're opening an illuminated chest. Sometimes you can pick four for seasonal chests, and sometimes you can't. It depends on the seasonal chest. ---- How do I get Treasure Chests? You can get them by using shards to purchase them, or by buying them through the Mineplex Shop. ---- How do I apply for Trainee? If you want to apply to be a Trainee on Java, apply at https://www.mineplex.com/application. If you want to apply to be a Trainee on Bedrock, apply at https://www.mineplex.com/applicationpe . It's recommended that you check apply.mineplex.com for more information before you apply. ---- Can you unban/unmute my friend? No; your friend will need to appeal through the forums. They can appeal here. Remember - they can only appeal if the punishment length is over 30 days or if they have evidence proving their innocence. ---- Who is Carl the Creeper? Carl is our lovely creeper pal here at Mineplex who, when you speak to him, can give you rewards for voting, daily bonuses, or if you have a paid rank you can receive your monthly bonus! ---- How can I vote for Mineplex? To vote for Mineplex, find Carl the Creeper in any main lobby on the Mineplex server. When you right click him you will see a few options.To vote, click the jukebox and you will be sent a link in chat. That link will send you to where you will vote for Mineplex and receive your reward! Fill out the verification by clicking what the website tells you to click, then enter your username in the slot and clicking the VOTE button. ---- If you have any more questions, make sure to check out the FAQ on the Mineplex website! https://www.mineplex.com/faq/ Category:Mineplex Management